Currently Untitled
by Willow the Wisp1
Summary: In a time, distant past, five warriors must gather to fight the evil tide which is about to come in. No pairings yet, though probably 1x2 3x4 5x? Seems already done, but is original. Chapter Two Now Up.
1. Chapter One

Currently Untitled  


By Willow the Wisp  


Disclaimers: I do not own anything but my mind. And sometimes not even that.  
  


Have you ever wondered where souls come from? Oh yes, they are created. Many are old, but several are new. I know this because father made me realize that souls are made, and can be destroyed. My soul was created to become a warrior to stop a demon from destroying souls and the world around us.

There are five of us, four elementals and one that represents the spirit. Several lifetimes ago, their souls had been born, forged from the elements. In saving the world then, the one from water sacrificed her person. This distraught my father then, but seeing as the demon had been banished there was no need to replace her.

Now that demon has escaped, living between the astral and mortal plane. He is weak now, not doing more than the occasional horde of monsters beset against a remote village. Looking for the ones bearing the souls of those who trapped him long ago. And trying to make sure they never reunited.

When the old warriors died, their elemental masters decided to secrete the memories of the horrors that they had to face. This way, when they were reborn they could lead normal lives, not having nightmares from memories that were strong. They were cocky and overconfident, never thinking the demon would bide his time until he was strong enough to escape his confines.

My father knew that once the demon escaped he would hunt down those who fought him before, and they would be helpless without the knowledge of their past lives. He called my mother from the dreamscape; she was a descendant of the water warrior, and possessed a fragment of that same soul. He told her to meet him under the full moon on the shores of the sacred lake near our village.

She knew him for what he was, and had heard the whispers from the clan elders about the demon's escape. Knowing this, I guess she felt honored that he considered her strong enough to help create a savior of mankind. The elders made sure the history of what happened was never forgotten, as history has a tendency of repeating itself. They also made sure they kept track of the ancient water warriors line, knowing when it was called upon again, war was near, yet far enough away to train the new soul.

They met, and started to create the soul that is housed in this body. Taking a piece of each other's souls they combine the fragments and created a new soul. Niksa, the Lord of the water elementals, then placed the soul in my mother so a body would be made for it. Using his powers of healing and growth he made me grow fast in her belly, giving me as much time as possible to grow up and learn elemental and other types of magick and fighting methods.

This was also to keep us as close to each other in age as possible. The spirit warrior had been born almost a full turning ago. The others had been born intermittently since then, the earth warrior the last one to be born a season earlier. I was to be born the third full moon since my conception.

When my mother returned to the village, she was already showing her pregnancy. The elders knew that the rumors were then indeed true, and prepared training for me as soon as I was able to. Much laid upon me finding and reaching the other four warriors before the demon did, and to open up the seal that locked away their memories from the last war. If I opened up the seal wrong, or too quickly, the mind would break and the body would die.

Being a new soul I had much more to learn then if I was an old one, as I have no memories to draw back on. Some call memories from the old souls instinct, but we know better, as the druids have been at one with nature and the guiding force of the world since the beginning of time.

When the preparations were complete, I was brought into the world. They say that the eyes are windows to the soul; but sometimes the soul is so powerful, they are the eyes. That was the case with me, my soul is a pure blue, a blue the color of the depths of the ocean on a sunny day. My eyes have the color of my soul, showing the elders how strong my connection to the water element was. I was named Quatre since I was the fourth elemental warrior to arrive.

Thus begins our story . . . 


	2. Chapter Two

Currently Untitled  


Chapter II

By Willow the Wisp  


Disclaimers: I own nothing; but the mat board seems to own me.  
  
  


I had many teachers, as I grew older. Each one held mastery in different areas; there was herbology, diplomacy, magick training for each element, as well as the defense against each element. I was taught how to be subtle and cunning, how to find my opponent's weakness and exploit it, and many other areas.

One of my teachers was my father. Every day at dusk I would be on the shores of the sacred lake, there I was taught about the astral plane, and how to walk it. It was during these lessons that I used the astral plane to dream-walk and find the other warriors. Then I forged a connection to each of them, this way I would be able to tell if dark forces were near them, and be able to shield what they were from them.

This proved beneficial as we each saw fifteen summers. Garren, the demon, had grown strong enough to send stronger hoards of hellhounds to destroy villages in search of us. He also sent out harpies and giant arachnids against the clans of druids. My teacher of herbology had taken me out into a wild field of herbs and mosses for our lesson the day our village has crushed.

We came back to find the village burned to the ground, the stench of death rose around us as we looked for any survivors. All we found were severed limbs, and bodies ripped open from sharp talons and teeth. Some had been melted through the volatile acid the arachnids spit. It was more than a slaughter; it was a declaration war.

My teacher and I built a funeral pyre for the village, hoping to send the souls of those broken bodies to Elysian Fields. We watched their souls leave in the tendrils of smoke, and prayed for their safe journey. But even that was to be stained.

Garren had left a band of monsters to take care of any survivors. A foul cry was the only warning we had before we too were attacked. They emerged as if from the shadows themselves. Beasts of all sorts swarmed into the center of the village, knocking over the pyre and starting a rampage.

One of the things that I had been taught was that a retreat may be your only option. This was one of those times. We cloaked ourselves in a simple glamour of illusion, making us invisible to the naked eye. Garren remembered our glamour ability and had sent one of his generals after us, equipped with an amulet that could penetrate the illusion.

Riding on a wyrm she overtook us as we were on the outskirts of the village. Her cold laugh echoed as the wyrm ripped my teacher apart screaming. I was not as old as my teacher was, and nimble from training to avoid the claws and grab onto its leathery wing.

This seemed to amuse her, and she ordered the wyrm to fly high and fast. I watched the ground speed under me, the force of the flight pushing the bone of the wing into my chest, cracking ribs. I don't know if she realized what I was, otherwise I don't think she would have chosen what should have been my demise.

Higher and higher we flew, at a pace so fast it was strenuous to breath. The wyrm then stopped suddenly, and completely, throwing me off into the abyss below. They flew away without a second glance as I spiraled helplessly down. As I could start to make out the trees of a forest, I used a complex spell that I had not yet mastered, one of levitation.

I slowed down, but I did not stop descending. Crashing through tree branches I felt for sure that I was going to die, failing in my mission. As the ground approached I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my end approaching, much like a child hides under the blankets to keep the monsters away. It was for that reason that I did not see that I was about to land on something soft.

A startled yelp of pain was the only indication that I had not crashed through another tree branch, nor had I hid the ground; I had in fact landed on a person. Worried eyes peered into mine as the blackness claimed me at last.


End file.
